


不要把咖啡放在PADD旁边

by alexei_1028ale



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale
Summary: 现实总比最糟糕的想象更糟糕。好在办法总比问题多。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	不要把咖啡放在PADD旁边

**Author's Note:**

> 我对PADD的管理与维修一无所知。惯例，bug成山倒。  
> 无脑段子

*  
很难回答，如果没有咖啡，进取号的医疗湾会因此多出多少意外事件。而即使有，灾难也仍在不间断的发生。大多数时候，医疗湾里忙碌到转圈的医生比新年舞会上的人更多。只有每天首班尚未开始时的早晨是幸运的例外。医生和护士们总抓住这难得的片刻闲暇，围坐在被不明生物的酸液溅得坑坑洼洼的办公桌旁，分享同一壶复制机吐出的咖啡，一边抱怨变态的轮班制度，一边小口抿着这种滚烫而苦涩的液体，混合着所有昨夜来不及做完的绮梦，一股脑地咽下，再继续投身于这项事关所有船员生死健康的工作中，处理源源不断的爆炸操作台的受害者。作为进取号CMO的McCoy虽以体贴下属著称，却选择无视这项有助于改善船员关系的活动，从未参过任何一天的小桌咖啡会，仅仅是出于自己对咖啡豆的执念，即使这咖啡豆也来自于复制机，他习惯于用宿舍中那台无比古老的磨豆机开始新一天的工作。如果Spock在不用赶着值班的早晨醒的够早，就能看见McCoy坐在桌边，往滤杯里倒水、撑着下巴等待、再倒水，最后安静地一口干掉，果断而直率。整个宿舍房间飘满咖啡的香味，医官凑过来时的早安吻也是如此。这套繁琐的程序，让McCoy能神清气爽地出现在医疗湾，路过时，还可以用完美的白眼无声嘲笑医生手里的复制机作品。而凡事皆有意外。有那么几个早晨，很少的几次，McCoy会勉强放弃他的手冲咖啡，急匆匆地在值班时间的前一分钟赶到医疗湾，神色恍惚而头发凌乱，一手夹着PADD，一手捏住骨瓷杯柄，拧着眉毛喝下复制机的咖啡，仿佛在喝某种成分怪异的浑浊深棕色毒药。在这种情况下，医生和护士已经把沉默当作习惯，心照不宣地继续抿咖啡。每个人都对此心知肚明，每个人也都不敢点破自己长官抬头干咖啡时，露出的被黑色底衫堪堪盖住的吻痕是谁的杰作。至少当他还在场的时候。轮班尚未结束，进取号大副和CMO的私人生活状况就已经从船头传到船尾。进取号上八卦传播的速度总会超出Spock的预期，他曾试图分析出一条完整的传递链，不到三天就放弃了尝试。八卦的传播速度完全不合逻辑，原因和方式也无法解释。一旦产生，就会像一个爆裂深水炸弹，以每个不规则流动的船员为载体，用一种效率极高的形式和规模迅速传播。随着事件的发展和各种暗示简称的出现，眼下的传播速度早已经从“一个半值班时”缩短到“六分之一个值班时”，远远超出Spock的最夸张的预算。总的来说，他都对任何一条不置可否。实际上，他巴不得全舰都知道这事，毕竟总有一些新舰员，他们喜欢迫不及待得弄伤自己，再红着脸去医疗湾，只为听几句CMO略带南方口音的抱怨，紧随着是温柔的提醒，再盯着他忙碌的背影小半个钟头。CMO本人对于他以上的不满大多选择一笑而过，而却极其讨厌船员这种“窥探高级长官生活”的行为。他总会被船员的新八卦急得跳脚，怒气冲冲地戳着Spock的胸口。“我发誓，”他说，愤怒的力度由于抬头踮脚而稍有削弱，“我这周都不会再来他的房间过夜。以Chapel护士抽搐的嘴角和我酸痛的腰的名义。”虽然前者与完全Spock无关，但也必须承认，他喜欢看医官生气时的样子，其程度绝不亚于看他不生气时的样子，但都不及他闪烁着蓝眼睛、呼出的热气扑在自己脸颊上、他们手指交缠时的样子，而后者往往会造成自己作出种种不合逻辑的行为，最后导致至少整整一周都只能看着医官的白眼。起先Spock会因此消沉许久，严重的时候甚至影响到工作。下棋时，Kirk用更少的步数就将了一军。他满足地甩甩手，只让他不要担心。大部分——至少占百分之六十七——的时候，Kirk是对的。但也有一次，McCoy似乎是铁了心不想和他见面，整日整夜泡在医疗湾，等到Spock听了Kirk的建议狠下心、故意替一名红衫挡住从天而降的石板，从而弄折了自己的手臂时，医官又匆匆请假下班回宿舍，留自己被Chapel绑在医疗湾的生物床上，听背后仪器的噪音和护士们的闲聊，整整两周。最后，Spock只能用一瓶罗穆兰麦酒贿赂了McCoy的轮机长酒友，好让自己至少能见和他一面——毕竟，对于涉及到有关与McCoy亲密关系的一切事情，Spock很难遵循理性的指引。好在大多数时候，见面或和好都不必这样麻烦，只需一段时间，经过锲而不舍地在医疗湾办公室门口放花、酒、小卡片，在舰桥上做布朗运动的CMO和舰长闲聊时、不经意飘忽到Spock身上的视线多出来的十六个百分点，和比正常水平下停留在他的操作台旁边超出的四十五妙，就是信号。一周的时限刚到，Spock背着手站在医官的宿舍门口，门一开就被拥入怀中，紧跟着的是落在下巴上的细碎亲吻。他拿出藏在身后的花，向医官道歉。“我原谅你。”McCoy说，蓝眼睛中的温柔让Spock像是沉浸在地球无边的温暖大海中，七天里积压的无法释放的情欲如海浪拍打在身上。医官已经脱下了蓝色的制服，接过他手里的花和PADD，转身放在小桌上，和他自己的叠在一起。Spock走上前，隔着底衫，按着他的肋骨让他坐回到床上。“你怎么还拿着PADD来？”他们没有中断亲吻，McCoy的声音有些含糊不清，伴着几声傻笑。“啊，我知道了，被船员看到好有个解释，是吗？”Spock忙着脱下自己的蓝色制服，没空回忆自己出发前在想什么。McCoy的嘴里有酒精的味道，难怪他的声音比以往更低沉、更勾人，这让Spock用力地吻住医官，堵住他剩下的所有闲言碎语。  
*  
通风设施的低鸣告诉McCoy船上的二锂晶没有意外。窗外永远是漆黑一团的宇宙，随机点缀着零散无规律的星星，看不出时间。和他睡过去前没有很大的差别。不过他确信，躺在自己身边、正在平稳呼吸着的那位可以说出至少十个不同之处。顶灯发出的暗淡的暖黄色光打在满地板堆叠的衣服上，从床脚呈放射状散开。McCoy试着动一下，还好，只接收到腰上的些许酸痛，以及肩膀发出的关节挤压声。他站起来，慢吞吞地洗澡、换衣服，满不在意地用余光扫过床头。电子屏上代表时间的线条冷酷而无情，跳动着直刺他的神经。  
“该死的！”低声的半句咒骂不经阻拦，就蹦跳着冲出。泡咖啡是彻底来不及了，更别说给还在熟睡的瓦肯人一个黏糊糊的早安吻。McCoy匆匆抄起PADD，径直冲向医疗湾。已经迟到了，医生们都已分散开，继续各自的工作，只剩下Chapel在桌子旁戳弄着PADD，她抬头快速瞥了一眼，又埋头偷笑。McCoy以白眼回敬。他扶着桌子走到复制机前，以免由于头晕和奔跑带来的天旋地转而直接倒地。即便耳边嗡嗡作响，他也能清晰地听见背后Chapel和其他护士的悄悄话。时间紧迫，现在不是针对下属的时候，Chapel这次勉强逃过一劫。复制机刚好在McCoy揉完他迷糊的眼睛时吐出了他的咖啡——不，这根本不配被称为咖啡，劣质的气味令人作呕，但总归聊胜于无。屏住呼吸，McCoy像往常一样仰头，准备快速地一口喝下。  
“哦，Doctor！”是Chapel，她紧张的高音让McCoy的头越发疼痛。“你还好吗？你被烫到了吗？”  
McCoy不想说话，也说不出话。舌尖的刺痛只持续了半秒就迅速变成麻木，他甚至来不及叫出声。Chapel走上前，拿走他手中的咖啡杯和PADD，放在办公桌上，然后给他倒了杯凉水。“今天复制机的咖啡似乎特别烫。”  
大可把“似乎”两字去掉，McCoy想。“为什么不告诉我？”他的声音有些变调，听起来像是马不停蹄得赶了三场外交宴会，非常奇怪。而Chapel仅仅是把这个问题随意搪塞过去，就快速走开了。留下仍在冒着白烟的咖啡杯，堪堪地站在桌上。McCoy把自己摔进椅子里，扶着额头，盯着咖啡发呆，妄图把困意渗进水汽，一起消散。大概十分钟后，嗡嗡声逐渐消减。McCoy撑住桌子站起来，戳开PADD准备开始工作。  
关于低重力下一般绿色植物对冷暖光……这不是他的PADD，也不会是任何一个医疗湾船员的PADD。McCoy闭上眼，昨夜混乱的记忆伴着耳鸣又开始在脑海中扫过，从后往前，大部分都让他双颊发烫。最后，他想起那块从Spock手里接过、又被自己急不可耐地扔在桌上的东西。  
这是Spock的PADD。  
好吧。McCoy轻轻把它放下，一时不知道该怎么办。门外的医生们团团转着处理堆积如山的工作，门内McCoy的思维飞速旋转、最后胡乱打结。以Spock的逻辑效率，他会在去值班前发现PADD的不对劲，然后在路上送回医疗湾。很好，虽然会带来麻烦，但避免了自己的一趟远路。想到这里，Chapel从门口探出头。“船员体检，Doctor。”  
无穷无尽的工作、工作和和工作！McCoy咽下已经在舌尖跳跃的抱怨的话，麻木地点头，理了理制服下摆，转身向外走。而Chapel的惊呼永远这么及时，几乎是在咖啡杯落地之前就已发出，等McCoy睁大了眼睛转过头，杯子已经碎在地上，没有挽回的可能。更加不可能挽回的是桌上的PADD，被咖啡——浑浊棕色毒药——溅满整个屏幕，有规律地闪着乱码，在他找到毛巾前就崩溃黑屏。  
*  
不知道是什么时候、又是哪一次的任务，手术结束后，McCoy的咖啡已经凉透。他坐回办公桌旁，看着Spock。Spock还躺在医疗湾的生物床上，闭着眼睛，脸朝着McCoy，像是在用思想凝视着抿凉咖啡的他。整个房间里，再生器发出的跳动的光是唯一有生机的东西。这种情况，McCoy能做的只有等待，他放下咖啡，闭眼趴在手肘上。半梦半醒间，他听到Spock的声音。“咖啡放在桌边被打翻的可能性高于百分之五十。”似乎是在应和他的话，McCoy站起来的时候，那杯可怜的、没有温度的咖啡干净利落地滚下桌。Spock歪着头冲他挑眉，就像每次他们以亲吻结束争辩时那样。McCoy冲上前抱住他，把还在地板上向四方流淌的咖啡抛在脑后。此刻，Spock也安静地躺在自己宿舍的床上。最大的不同之处在于，彼时的他用全身每一个细胞祈祷着，希望他早点醒来。  
McCoy轻手轻脚地走进宿舍，从离开到再次回来，只隔了不到半小时。桌子上，他的PADD——完好无损，没有散发着擦也擦不掉的咖啡味——和那束花安静的躺在一起。速战速决，McCoy毫不犹豫地放下Spock的PADD，或者说，没有什么用的聚酯材料板，重新拿走属于自己的那一块。一切顺利，除了在他离门口还差三步半的时候，船哨不合时宜的嘀嘀声，在寂静空旷的宿舍中听上去格外刺耳。还没来得及被他伸手掐掉，Spock就醒了。“Leonard？”他从床上探起头，半眯着眼睛，头发还有些凌乱。  
“是我。”  
“或许你应该在医疗湾。”Spock的声音平缓，但McCoy能从其稍有上扬的尾音听出其中的疑惑。要用很大的力气，McCoy才勉强从嗓子眼挤出半句话，完全不像他一贯的风格。“呃……你的PADD可能会有开启方面的困难。”最后他说。McCoy希望能早点结束这个话题。他走回床边，在Spock的脸颊上落下一个吻。“好啦，我走了。”  
Spock眨眨眼，握住了他的右手。交换了一个手指吻后，瓦肯人并没有放下他的手，反而捏住他的手腕，举到鼻子前闻了闻。“这是咖啡？”他问。  
“是。”就这么一个字，McCoy直冒冷汗，声音轻得他自己都听不见。好在Spock还很困，没有看出端倪。他伸手关掉顶灯，让宿舍归于一片安全的漆黑，小步跑走。  
*  
进取号仍在稳定的曲速运行，舰桥也没有什么意外，唯一不对劲的是Spock的PADD，正如McCoy所说，它“有开启方面的困难”。出于逻辑的考虑，放弃尝试是最合理的选择。他绕过栏杆，站到舰长椅旁。“舰长，我的PADD坏了。”  
“哦？”Kirk直挺挺地坐在他的舰长椅上，缓慢地转过头，怀疑地看着他。“怎么回事？”  
“似乎是浸水短路了。”  
Kirk的脸看起来很僵硬，即使是努力抑制，Spock也能看出他的嘴角翘起了百分之十一。“啊，是这样。”这句话毫无说服力，因为他脸上的怀疑一点没少，反而还笑得更加狡猾。“纯粹是个意外，对吧？”  
“肯定的。”  
Kirk扭过头，背对着Spock。毫无疑问，Spock可以清晰的看到他的肩膀在不停地上下抖动。其实，如果Spock愿意环视舰桥，就会发现更多颤动的肩膀。十秒不到，舰长以一个深呼吸结束了暂时的失态。他转过头，试图严肃地看着Spock。“我听说McCoy也弄坏了他的PADD，不过后来又修复了。你知道吗？”  
“我对此不是很清楚。”  
实际上，这倒是让一切变得清楚起来。无论何时，医官总能给他惊喜。Kirk看着他，认真的程度不亚于参加一场克林贡外交活动。Spock知道他的舰长在想什么。他选择早点结束这个话题。“我已经申请一个新的PADD，还在等待批准。”  
Kirk的脸上呈现出一种失望的表情，和他板着脸吃McCoy规定的“健康食物”时的一模一样。他重新转屏幕，哼了几声，勉强算是一种肯定。  
Spock一直是个尽职的大副。即使没有PADD，即使Uhura通讯官多次傻笑发呆而错过了两条讯息，他仍然坚持到值班结束后，才溜进医疗湾。Chapel试图用几声咳嗽掩盖脸上的表情，指了指McCoy的方向就快步离开了。  
McCoy在给一个新船员检查身体，三录仪发出有节奏地发出嘀嘀声。Spock不是很欣赏生物床上船员的眼神。“Doctor。”  
McCoy头也没有抬，只是挥手让他去一边等待。十分钟又五十四秒比似乎值班更漫长，CMO终于结束了手头的工作。他走进办公室，靠墙站着，Spock能从挑起的眉毛中读出些不满。“你来干嘛。”他说。  
“日安，Doctor。我只是来询问你是如何修好浸水的PADD的。”  
出乎意料，McCoy的表情可观地柔和下来，他甚至还有些脸红。Spock看着他窘迫地转身，用声纹锁上办公室的门。“抱歉，Spock。只是个意外。”  
“我知道。”  
“我太困了，没发现早上拿的是你的PADD。”  
“不合逻辑的失误。”  
“对不起。”McCoy的音调降低了很多。他走向Spock——再次超出了所有逻辑能达到的推算。Spock尽量保持面无表情，看着McCoy握住他的手腕，缓缓向上抬起，领着他的手在自己身上游走。另一种手揽住他的肩膀，让他们靠在一起，上抬的蓝眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光。即使不想承认，但Spock的怒火的确曲速消失。做出严肃冷漠的表情让他不得不在“记住这一瞬间的医官”这个项目上分心。  
“你不应该把咖啡放在办公桌上。我说过，它被你打翻的可能性高于百分之五十。”  
“是的，你是对的。”医官眨着他无辜的蓝眼睛。“我以后会注意的。”  
“舰长质问了我。”  
McCoy踮起脚，抬头吻住他。“别提Jim了。”他从嘴边挤出这一句。  
本来Spock也不想提。但犯错的医官急着弥补过失，还有比这更诱人的吗？  
“你该回去工作了，Doctor。”  
“哦，Chapel会忙那些事。”McCoy用食指按住他的嘴唇，Spock忍住不舔上去。医官的指尖还残留着些许消毒酒精的味道。“别去管了，Spock。我想……”  
即使用力克制，Spock的理智还是不可避免的飞到了银河系边缘。他一把抱起医官，让他坐到办公桌上。“Spock？”McCoy的表情中混合着疑惑和期待。“Ashayam，我原谅你。”  
McCoy笑了，手撑住桌面向后倒，再次吻上Spock。Spock用手胡乱地扫过桌面，好腾出一块干净的地方。他们的吻因为东西掉落的声音而终止。“怎么回事？”McCoy睁大了眼睛，停下还在解腰带的手。Spock恋恋不舍的直起身，向地上看去。放射状散开的PADD的碎片直刺他的眼睛。  
只用了不到一秒，Spock就做出了选择。“没什么。”他堵住McCoy尚未问出口的所有疑问。让PADD和咖啡见鬼去才是当下符合逻辑的行为。

**Author's Note:**

> 两个月后被lof屏蔽了才记起来没有发ao3  
> （这 有什么好屏蔽的！算了，只能说我很荣幸


End file.
